An Ouran Christmas Surprise
by rin2yume
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki alone together on a Christmas Day night. What will happen? one shot **might write more chapters if there a bunch of requests


**Rin: Hello again everyone. This is probably going to be a one shot. Depending on the amount of reviews I get, I might extend it to another chapter. This one involves Haruhi and Tamaki. I won't ever pair up Haruhi and either of the twins because the twins annoy me. XD. Anyways...**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. cries Except the plot line! Yay me! XD

* * *

It was Christmas Day. Haruhi pulled her knitted red scarf closer to her face. Her short brown hair blew in the gentle wind. She sighed and blinked her brown eyes. Earlier that day, Tamaki had tricked her into inviting him over. He said it was for his 'commoner research,' but Haruhi deduced that there was some sort of ulterior motive.

"Dad, I'm home," her voice rang into the empty house. Haruhi sighed and took off her shoes. She unbuttoned her coat and hung it up. Though she was quite indifferent at times, Haruhi's stomach was clenching itselffor some reason. She went into the kitchen and began preparing some food. Haruhi's face reddened when she thought of Tamaki's kiss on her forehead.

_Stop it, _she thought, _it was probably the medicine he was on or because he thinks of me as his 'daughter.' _

Haruhi pinched herself as a silent punishment. Was she trying to delude herself? Haruhi actually like that Tamaki cared about her, but she didn't know how deep or romantice these feelings were. Haruhi pushed the thoughts from her mind and continued to prepare the food. She chopped the vegetables and all of the other menial tasks that one does when cooking. After Haruhi had just started cooking the meat, there was a louding knocking on the front door.

"Coming," she yelled, keeping her apron tied. Haruhi went to the front door and opened it. There stood Tamaki in all of his half Japanese, half Franch glory. His blond hair still glistened in the evening light. His blue eyes shone and stared at her in greeting.

"Haruhi," he smiled, his lustrous voise echoing, "I have come to enjoy a commoners' Christmas dinner." Haruhi's face tightened.

"Come on in," she said in monotone.

"Why, Haruhi, you look utterly adorable in that girly apron. Your father is proud," Tamaki giggled, his face turning a little redder. Haruhi let Tamaki inside, her face turning a little red too. She disregarded the comment and returned to the kitchen. Tamaki was left to his own muses. He sat at her table, sneaking a look every now and then.

Tamaki admired his 'daughter' and that included every part of her. The way Haruhi's hair shined and the way she didn't care about her outward appearance. Then, as almost as if Tamaki was a 'Savant,' he left his own ignorant world and suddenly realized why he admired Haruhi so. He loved her, not as his 'daughter' but as my-heart-starts-pounding-every-time-I-see-you love. Tamaki began to ponder if and how he should tell her.

After all, it was Christmas Day. A time where couples were lovey-dovey and all that jazz. Tamaki rose from where he was seated and crept over to ther kitchen. He looked in on her and saw that she was dividing the food onto plates. Tamaki snuck up on her and was about to hug her when she interrupted.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, Tamaki, don't," she ordered. Tamaki stood silently and waited for Haruhi to put down everything she was holding.

"Okay," she said without turning to look at him, "what do you want?" Tamaki then glomped his 'daughter.'

"Haruhi," he whispered, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"I want..." Tamaki couldn't say the words he was thinking of, since he was actually quite nervous at the time.

_What would she say?_ he thought. _What if all of this ruins the club atmoshpere?_

Tamaki began to shake. Haruhi raised her free arm and touched Tamaki's head with her hand.

"What's wrong?" she inquired as Tamaki began to sob.

"I love you so much," he said between sobs. "I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to ruin out friendship or the atmosphere of the club." Haruhi sighed quietly. She had never seen Tamaki show any of this type of emotion. Tamaki continued to cling to her like a small child.

"Tamaki," she whispered, "Do you love me as your 'daughter' or as something more?" Haruhi was afraid to find out. She liked Tamaki, but wasn't really sure which 'like' it was. Albeit, right now she was leaning toward the romantic type of 'like.' Tamaki raised his head so that his lips were alomst touching her ear.

"I think I love you," he murmured, "as something more." Haruhi's face went beet red. Tamaki then began kissing her neck. She breathed out as Tamaki's soft lips were touching her neck.

"Give me your answer," he mutterly as he pulled his lips away from her neck. Haruhi hesitated, but her emotions toward Tamaki began to flow. She pushedTamaki away from herself and then hugged him tightly.

"I love you too," she said, burying her head into his expensive cotton shirt.

"I was a little worried for a second," he laughed as he hugged her back. Tamaki rested his head on hers. Haruhi then unburied her face and looked up at Tamaki. He leaned in closer to her face. Haruhi closed her large brown eyes. Tamaki tilted his head a little and then pressed his lips against hers. An innocent kiss. Their first kiss was beautiful and awkward at the some time. Either of them could feel the other's emotions flowing.

"Milord has finally made his move," chanted two voices. Tamaki and Haruhi broke apart immediately to see the rest of the host club standing there, watching them. Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, all watching their first kiss, Haruhi and Tamaki's first kiss.

"How did you guys get in?" Haruhi asked.

"You left the door unlocked," Kyoya said.

"So we let ourselves in," Hikaru smirked.

"We have impeccable timing," Kaoru smiled.

"Indeed," muttered Mori.

"I'm starving. Let's eat," Hunny exclaimed in a whiny tone. Haruhi then backed away from Tamaki and went into the kitchen to get her home cooked meal. Tamaki follwed her.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend now?" Tamaki asked quietly. Haruhi's face went red and she nodded ecstatically. That was it, Haruhi and Tamaki were now boyfriend/girlfriend. She carried out the plates to her friends.

**Merry Christmas, indeed.**

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone, who was reading Chrisnele's Betrayal. I was thinking of some ideas for fan fiction (my favourite random past time) and I thought to myself, "TAMAKI AND HARUHI! CHRISTMAS! LOVEY-DOVEY-NESS!" XD So since I couldn't think of anything else to do at 3 in the morning, I wrote this story. Mind you, I edited it a bit.**

**Reviews and Critique are appreciated! If I get enought requests, I might write some more chapters for this! **


End file.
